Shattered Dimensions
by DJ0
Summary: When the right moment happens between two dimensions, these experiences and events connect two worlds. Dragonball Z and the DC universe collide in a very intense and interesting story! Fight requests are currently being looked at. Rated M for Laungue, some sextual content and slight nudity.
1. The Mergetr has began

Disclaimer : This story is pure entertainment, I do not own the rights to Goku/Dragonball Z or Superman/DC Comics, both of whom belong to Akira Toryiama and DC Comics respectively.

**Bold **- Speaking

_Italics _- Thinking

**_Bold Italics_ **- Telepathy

Note from Author : Some characters are Original but hold a purpose. For Example ; Kaizoken is a character made up by my brother, he is the North Kaio and somtimes he is considered a Deity. Take him as a much more powerful and serious version of King Kai.

* * *

A dimensional door has been opened, unlike anything that has been opened before. The fabric of space and time warps at the power of this new phenomenon. Time stretches and molds to form around this change and cannot stop under normal means. Goku, the powerful Saiyan warrior watches as the fusion between himself and Vegeta, his ultimate rival dissolves quickly. The two energies began to split and within less than a moment the one was two. Goku's smile caused an annoyed expression on the Saiyan Prince's face, not bothering Goku in the least. A few hours passed by and Vegeta was lounging on a chair near the bloody pool. Goku chose to stick around figuring that Vegeta was a bit lonely down there.

"**Hey Vegeta, I can talk to King Yemma about-**"

"**No Kakarot! I will not receive a pity overturn to my sentence. I will not apologize for what I did, even under Babidi's control I kill hundreds...thousands before that while under Frieza's command...I've made my quarters and have to live in it**."

Tilting his head to the side and gaining a sly smile, "**Oh come on...if you come up to Heaven we can fight for however you waaaant...**" He spoke like a child trying to tempt another in a persuasive manner. All his little tempting did was gain a look of displeasure and glaring from the Prince. "**Oh you'll fight me anyways Kakarot...not even different realms could keep us from this...FIGHT!**"

The Prince lunged a landed six punches, two in the guy, three in the face and one leg kick that swept Goku off his feet to his side. Landing on his side, Goku went to hand spring up but a swift knee to his gut knocked him into the air and through some of the constructs that Janemba created, causing a massive spider web shattering to happen within the one Goku hit head on. Nearly going through the object, Goku suddenly stopped and looked around.

Vegeta noticed his opponent's bewildered expression all too well and halted his assault. Within Goku's mind he was contacted by his old friend Kaizoken. "**_Goku, this is Kaizoken, you and Vegeta arn't kickin eachother's ass without me as the third opponent are ya?_**" He was an exceptionally powerful being, taking the position back from King Kai as the North Guardian of the Universe. "**Oh come on Kaizoken, You know I can't control Vegeta.**" There was a silence but that was quickly shattered. "**_You know that I wouldn't contact you without reason, Janemba's damage to the universe is not going away. It seems to be...amplified by something_.**"

"**What is it?**" Goku was very curious, the destruction of Janemba should have reversed the damage that was done to the Mortal and spiritual realm but apparently not. His question gave Kaizoken Pause and that was something of note. "**...If I knew this I would deal with it personally.**" The tone used was one of uttermost confidence and of wanting. "**Goku I need you to see if there is any...whoa!**" The air and reality was shifting around and there was heavy static electricity in the air as everything was warping, shifting and changing colors. Goku and Vegeta heard nothing...then there was laughter...a strange sadistic Laughter.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

Smoke bellowed from chimneys of a ruthless town, Gotham City. The night was cover for a very infamous man...the Batman. He was prowling the night looking for clues as to find his arch nemesis. Stalking through a dark alleyway, he stood just within the edges of the shadows peering out to see lights on in an old warehouse. _"Cliche'." _About to step forth from the shadows, Batman paused in his motions as three thugs walked by, melee weapons in hand. "_Amateurs." _With a motion of his hand the Dark Knight pulled his grappling hook from his side and sent it out flying. The end wrapped around the middle end goon's ankles and he dropped to his chest with an **"Oomph!"** Using his superior physical prowess and leverage the Batman pulled the goon into the shadows with him.

Being the fools goons were known to be, they followed their comrade into the shadowy trap. A few punches, knees and finally a double guillotenee take down to both of them put the small group out. With that side's guards down he could make his way inside with no problem of setting an alarm off or anything to keep him from his foe. Hopping the fence? Easy. Cutting through the thin metal walls to the side of the warehouse? Done in a quickness. Now...the inside being empty? Rather tidy for the Joker and his posse. Creeping inside, his night vision concluded there was indeed nothing inside, not even left over tools from it's legit days. _"Strange..."_ Shifting the spectrum of his goggles, hoping to spot anything out of the ordinary.

There was nothing...but he looked around in ultraviolet light...there was something there...something that...gave off an energy. There was a sound that broke his thought process and his mind was in two places. He was tackled to the ground...well not tackled more like body pressed to the floor. A small body ended up pinning him down for a moment and he knew exactly who it was. Pale face, curvy body, tight suit...Harley Quinn. **"Hiya Bats! Mista J! I got 'em!" **_"You got me huh? Try again." _A swift motion of his hand moving to backhand her, the woman was knocked off the larger body. Sitting up there was the familiar cackling of the Joker.

**"AhahahahahaBwahaah! Hello, Hello again Batman! Come to partake in some hosue cleaning with us? No? Haha well too bad, looks like we beat you to the...punch!"  
**

A trap door opened up under him and a spring powered boxing glove shot out and landed flush on his chin. Had he not stepped back it would have striked his testicles. **"uurgh!" **Batman was knocked through the metal wall of the warehouse and his back dragged a little along the dirt. Harley qas close behind with a Bazooka, firing it quickly while yelling out **"Shazzamo!" **The Rocket's trajectory was easy to calculate and with the right moves, Batman easily flipped over it, then landed in a running start. Quinn looked to regret her move right then and there as a dark heel met her face and sent her back into the warehouse.

Once back inside he looked up seeing the Joker pointing and laughing at his girl's position. Bruce flung a batarang at him, but missed by an inch and hit a pipe causing steam to shoot out. It caused a dense fog that the Joker disappeared into, but was still up there. The quick climb took no time at all, less then three seconds and he was leveled with Joker. The laughter was keeping his position in general knowledge. Batman sent out a few more ranged rangs but the laughter persisted. "**Oh come on Bats! Your aim is off! That was not even close!"** He took a few moments to analyze the situation and he leaped down onto the ground.

In due time the Joker came out of the fog and was met with another batarang but leaped out of the way. He began to laugh again but little did he know the weapon was one of Bruce's little remote controlled ones. As if came soaring back around it went through the Joker's back and out his chest!...with ease. **"A holographic projection...should have figured that." **The Joker would have been burned from the hot steam and was unscathed from such heat. The hologram faded and there was a loud boom.

**"Ahaha time to get this fun really going! Lets see...ahha! This should do the trick!"**

The Joker appeared from nothing, a cloaking device of some sort. There was a large clown head, complete with a jester hat and Joker stood upon one of the ends of the split ends. His hand was glowing slight with a strange light. **"A compliment of Mr. Myxlipa...Maxlipa...I can never say his name right!"** He laughed a little...not really funny even to himself, the little imps name was so unpronounceable and annoying. Clenching his fist, the large head opened it's mouth and many tongues shot out of the opening and looked like thick ribbons as well. Batman's quick thinking and gymnastic helped him leap around and throw explosive battarangs at the approaching binding agents but it was inevitable. After about six full minutes of evading and destroying many waves of tongue ribbons, Batman was bound in too many of them to move.

The Joker leaped from the large head and the similar grin on his face was...different, expecting almost. **"Hehehe...now lets hope this game gets more exciting before the sun comes up..."**

Without warning and without sound there was a large puff of smoke and both men ended up with a coughing fit. Once the smoke cleared and their fits were over a childish voice was heard above them. A small person in a cartoonist version of Batman;s outfit floated above them. **"Never fear! Bat Mite is here!"**

The look in the Joker's eyes...and his face contorted to a level even Batman knew...his plans were of the most extreme. **"Perfect."**

Alright how was that for a first chapter? forgive me if I seem a little rusty, its been about three years sense I had the inspiration to write up a story like this. Expect the second chapter in about two to three weeks at max.


	2. The Merger is complete

Disclaimer : This story is pure entertainment, I do not own the rights to Goku/Dragonball Z or Superman/DC Comics, both of whom belong to Akira Toryiama and DC Comics respectively.

**Bold **- Speaking

_Italics _- Thinking

**_Bold Italics_ **- Telepathy

Note to reader : Forgive me if it seems a little too descriptive sometimes... like to paint a picture when it is needed.

* * *

**"Perfect...hehehehe!** Yes"

Joker's face twisted to pure joy and crazed malice, The small being looked about and then saw the Idol it so loved. **"Ba-ba-ba-baaaatmaaaan!" **Bat Mite warped reality and was right within touching distance of Batman, whom got a nice childish hug from Mite. **"I've been watching you! Fight off super villains, beat up the Joker! You know you died in a movie?-oh wait whats that around you?" **Having vast magical powers did not make one the sharpest tool in the shed. Batman went to speak but the air was pushed from his lungs with a simple squeeze that was near bone crushing in pressure. A few small blots of blood shot from Batman's mouth and onto the little guy's face.

**"What happened? Aww crap not him agi-ehhhaaa!"**

Of all the things Mite should have been doing, he should have kept his eyes on the Joker with the 5th dimensional technology imbedded into his right hand. The Mite's powers were slowly draining into the Joker, whom had began to feel the power he once felt before in that brief time he held this power. A crow materialized on his head, jokerish robes appeared around his body and he became more majestic. Under the robes his muscles couldn't be seen but they had become more defined and his bones became thousands of times more dense then his human form's ever were. His eyes became a deep purple and his pale skin was more like marble then skin.

With a thunderous laugh he tore down the warehouse with a flick of his wrist and the large joker head dissipated as did the restraints around Batman. Being left on the ground with broken ribs and bruised organs the Dark Knight sat up but could hardly move. The Bat Mite had been rendered a child...like a very young Bruce Wayne. As his powers were nearing depleted the Mite had rendered himself in the likeness of his hero and idol as a child before he could not do a single thing.

Joker used the near infinite magical power to lift himself up in a simple action of flight. Looking back at his arch nemesis he frowned a little. **"Well Batsy...looks like you can't be my world anymore...I'm movin on to bigger and badder things! Buwahahahahaha!"** He was about to leave when he stopped, seeing Batman lift a hand to say something. There was a small form of respect that Joker knew was between them...but that was all. **"Tell me...Joker-" "Ah-ah-ah! Im now...King Joker!"**

**"...Whatever...how did you...do this? Know he would show up?"**

There was a pause, Joker seemed to be contemplating on telling his foe how this was done...but decided to keep it a secret for now. **"Ahaha! You think I'd tell you? YOU!? Of all people? Come now Batsy, this is just act one of my plans! Lets see...I lost the power I had with that other little imp when I was being too conservative! Lets unleash hell!"**

With that said Joker started to unleash his powers a great deal, light and heat flowed off his body and he was making strange hand gestures. Bat Mite...now more like Junior looked quite worried. **"No..no-no-no! Thats too much! This dimension can't handle that! Stop!" **Almost as if heeding his words, Joker did stop. A smile crept over his lips as he shoved his hand to the side and a window in the cosmos opened up. **"Lets shake things up, shall we? time to shift things around and make two dimensions into one! Ahahahahahahaha!"**

Time slowed, the ground was braking off into small peices as his hand was starting to pull away from the rip in time and space. Joker's facial expression went from crazed mad with power...to concerned and then fear. His arm was being consumed by a strange energy, creeping up his arm and then covering his whole body. For a moment the energy took for form of a demon looking entity...then it completely warped around Joker and in a flash of light they were gone.

Passing out form the pain, Batman awoke several hours later, in the Justice League's space station. He was being medically monitored by Wonderwoman and Superman.

Goku first noticed the Halo over Vegeta's head had vanished as did his own upon wakening in a strange landscape. It looked similar to Earths but that wasn't the strange thing about it as why would they be alive and on earth all of a sudden. He tried to contact Kaizoken but that was not getting through. Getting to his feet and examining the landscape around them there was nothing familiar about this place actually. He looked up and saw something streaking across the sky and jumped up into the air and get a better look at it. Reaching over three thousand feet into the air, he noticed the object was moving pretty quickly but nowhere near what he could do.

Tilting his head to the side he was tempted to follow it but leaving Vegeta the way he was did not sit well with the good hearted warrior. Sitting down near Vegeta; Goku looked around then felt familiar energies coming right to him. After about two minutes he saw Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillian, Piccolo and Tien flying towards him. He smiled at them, but they were not returning the smile.

Piccolo was the first to speak, **"So you are alive now Goku? Know why this Earth we know has become half of it's former self?" **This was news for Goku and he looked shocked, **"What?" **All Piccolo would do was nod in the telling of the truth, Gohan and Tien spoke next. **"Yea Dad, Kami's lookout has this large metallic structure a few miles above it and Capsule Corp! Half of Capsule corp has become a tall building with the word Wayne on it!"**

**"Yea Goku, this thing that was causing all sorts of havoc has further damaged the universe!"**

There was nothing but incredible shock and surprise etched over Goku's face. **"That can't be! We defeated Janemba soundly when we fused together! Janemba's power faded and his energy couldn't be felt!"**Piccolo grunted and sent a message to Goku's mind as the group began to speak over one another. **_"Goku are you sure this thing couldn't have just tried to fool you? I could warp reality as you_**_ know..."_ Goku's expression went from confusion to light panic, "Wait..where is Majin Buu!?"

This fight with Janemba was a small nuisance as the boys were about the train in the time chamber to fight Majin buu. There was about ten minutes left in his hour long nape, waiting for the strong opponent...

Majin Buu was left alone on the Lookout. He had been taking a nice nap, about ten minutes away from the hour being up and for him to face this powerful warrior. Five minutes were left, his focus was on the drops of sand that were pounding down onto the larger sand pile that was building up. As one minute remained the pounding of the sand was overtaken by the sound of someone landing upon the lookout. Majin Buu opened his eyes, now awakened from his sleeping. Standing up, he was over seven feet tell and looked rather intimidating.

The footsteps were getting loud and suddenly stopped. Buu turned his gaze over to see who it was that disturbed his sleep...a man in blue with a red cape and a large S on his chest. Buu looked displeased. **"You are not the fighter I want to see, produce...PRODUCE!"** Superman's eyes narrowed at seeing this creature's attitude and he could feel the evil designating off him. The Kryptonian's eyes looked him over, using micro vision...Buu's anatomy was unique and could not be understood even with Superman's mind. **"What is your name and purpose? Are you you the one who caused all this? Answer me!"**

Buu began to crack his neck over...and over and over again. Turning to fully face the powerful Man of Steel, Buu grinned and closed his fists and leaped at Superman...

* * *

Wrote this chapter out a lot quicker then I figured, have a lot of free time on my hands...maybe I'll have the third chapter out in a few days.


	3. Buu's Rampage

Disclaimer : This story is pure entertainment, I do not own the rights to Goku/Dragonball Z or Superman/DC Comics, both of whom belong to Akira Toryiama and DC Comics respectively.

* * *

Superman simply stood there when Majin buu lunged at him, this creature didn't look quite powerful enough to harm him...he was wrong. The pink galactic terror landed a uppercut that knocked him clear into the air and for a loop. Hurdling into space, Superman was indeed feeling that blow and quickly stopped himself about a mile and a half above the lookout but Majin Buu was already on top of him. Buu's arms were stretched out as he was attempting to wrap them around Superman in a bear hug, which missed. Seeing this opponent clearly was stronger by leaps and bounds then most foes he had to act and fast. Shooting upward then coming down with his hands locked together and brought over his head; Superman hammer fists both locked hands down with enough force to caused a powerful shockwave and send Majin Buu's head into his body.

The rubber like body of Buu could take so much physical trauma and it showed. His head shot out and stretched, catching Superman with a head butt knocking him back a few feet. A pink aura formed around Buu as he used super speed to appear behind Superman who countered with speed of his own. By quickly turning around and decking Buu in the jaw that knocked him across the planet's orbit. Majin Buu's hand was on Superman's shoulder when he was decked in the jaw and pulled him along. Superman stopped himself after a few yards only to witness Buu's arm stretch.

Pulling back to the man of steel then driving his fist into his gut, Buu laid into him with several dozen gut punches that knocked the wind out of Superman. A dozen more shots rang his gong when a rocket shot out of nowhere and hit Majin buu knocking him away from Superman. Taking a look over with the brake in the action Superman saw it was Batman in one of his armored suits. Majin Buu stopped himself short of entering the pull of gravity of the earth. **"You may not be one the fighter I asked for...but you are strong...hehehe...but no one stronger then Buu!"**

Superman looked unmoved but concern for Batman was slightly taking his mind off the fight at the moment. Buu fired a simple blast at Batman, who fired a kinetic bolt from a small arm cannon in it's way. The energy blast was stronger but it was enough to knock it off course and head right for Earth. Superman fired his laser vision at the ball of destructive force and it exploded in a bright flash of light. There was a small bit of Thunder in space from that explosion too. Majin Buu laughed at the display of the laser vision and sped down to the planet's surface with Superman in hot pursuit. Batman decided to return to the watch tower and inform the others.

The pink terror landed on the ground with a loud crashing noise and tremor to the earth. His eyes flared as he felt two familiar powers heading his way as he looked to the east. Superman was dead on his trail and was coming down right on him. The Kryptonian was readying a hammerfist when Buu responded with a charged blast almost point blank range that sent Kal-El back high into the sky.

**"Hehehe...powerful warriors...yes."**

Goku and Vegeta were close by, noticing Majin Buu. Vegeta's rage boiled over and took over his judgement as he powered up into the first Super Saiyan form. Launching himself at Buu the two exchanged punches and kicks, Buu was easily blocking these attacks and was smiling to goad Vegeta into more reckless acts. Vegeta thrusted a leg forward and it dented into Buu's body but that was about it. **"Hahaha! You try to Hurt Majin Buu haha! No one hurts Majin Buu!" **The Saiyan's leg began to be swallowed up by the morphable monster but then a pair of red tin lasers caught him in the chest and burned through his body. Being forced to let Vegeta go, Buu looked rather angry and skywards.

**"Oh Im sorry, what was that you were saying about not being hurt?" **Superman floated above the three of them and looked over at Vegeta with interest. The Saiyan Prince went to attack Buu once more before being back handed into Goku. Buu took to the sky right after Superman and threw a right straight punch at his face. Superman countered by grabbing his wrist, planting a foot into his gut and ripping Buu's arm off. Holding onto the arm, he looked a little surprised once Buu regrew one in seconds. **"So you can regen-ahh!" **Buu fired out a beam from his mouth that engulfed the Man of Steel; sending him into a nearby mountain that ended in an explosion. Goku got to his feet and helped Vegeta up as well.

**"Kakarot, you attack from the side I'll distract him with my Galic gun." **This little plan caught Goku off guard a bit. Vegeta was requesting his help, a new record for Vegeta. **"Yeah!" **The two attacked at once, Goku charged from the side and kicked Buu away a bit, Vegeta was charging his energy for the attack. Buu took a kick to the side and a knee to the gut. He returned the attack with a headbutt to the top of the head and several hooking punches to Goku's head. Powering up to the second level of the Super Saiyan, Goku threw a fury of punches into buu's face causing him to stumble back and get knocked off his feet with the final punch.

Vegeta was just about to fire the energy beam when Superman decided to return and throw himself into Buu and tackle him into the distance at top speed. The Saiyans gave chase after the two.

Batman docked in the watch tower then became surrounded by the rest of the Justice League. Wonderwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, Manhunter, Powergirl, Hawkgirl and Cyborg. Diana spoke first. **"What the hell was that out there?"**

Batman narrowed his eyes as to her question. **"I don't know...something seems to have altered the planet severly...I need to gather more information before coming up with anything that remotly resembles a plan." **Flash started tapping his foot quickly, causing the annoyance of everyone around him except Cyborg. The fastest man in the world stopped and walked over to Batman, **"So lets get down there and kick some ass..." **

Wayne shook his head, **"No...that thing we encountered outside the atmosphere...it was able to stand up to superman almost easily and appeared to be playing with Kal-El."** Batman's words held a bit of anger and also this relay of info caused Diana's Amazonian blood to boil. She respected Superman highly. **"Gather all the information you want, Im going down there-!"**

**"The teleportation ray was damaged from the shockwave created by those two, It'll take me at least half an hour to fix it."**

* * *

Hope you all liked this, I know it is a short chapter up I would like to know how you all feel about I treated Superman's fight with buu? Made him to weak? Made Buu too strong? Would love some feedback, thanks. I appreciate all your views.


End file.
